saiunkoku_monogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Sa Province
Sa Province (茶州 Sashū) is one of the Eight Colored Provinces in Saiunkoku and was named after the Brown Immortal (茶仙 Sasen). The capital is Koren. History Sa Province was the poorest and most unstable of all of Saiunkoku's Provinces. This was because there was no industry serving as a source of revenue for the province and their economy was struggling. Every single area of land in Sa Province were underdeveloped due to many long years under authoritarian rule. Because of the constant presence of thieves and bandits in the province all year round, the province had become devoid of any local culture and was mostly closed off to the rest of Saiunkoku. Sa Province's conditions steadily improve after a research institution is established and the province becomes the centre of academic research in Saiunkoku. The provincial flower is the Moonflower (月彩花 Tsukiayaka). Sa Province's Eight Delicacies Sa Province's Eight Delicacies (茶州八珍味 Sashū Hachi Chinmi) are foods grown or produced exclusively in Sa Province. *'Kanro Tea' (甘露茶 Kanrocha) is a local delicacy. Locations Within Sa Province Koren Koren (琥璉 Koren) is the Provincial Capital of Sa Province. There is a large castle here, called Koren State Castle '(琥璉州城 ''Korenshūjō), which is the main office for Sa Province Officials. Koren translates to "Amber Jade". Rosen '''Rosen (絽茜 Rosen) is a town located between Sakyou and Kinka. Ro translates to "Silk Gauze" and Sen translates to "Japanese Madder". Kinka Kinka (金華 Kinka) is known as the "second Provincial Capital" of Sa Province and the only place in which commerce thrives in Sa Province. A Prefectural Government Office is located here. When making a continuous journey from Shi Province, the town is located right before Koren. Kinka translates to "Gold Flowers". Ko Mountain Ko Mountain (琥山 Kozan) is a tourist attraction in Sa Province. It is a famous place people like to go to to see the morning sunrise. Ko Mountain is one of the places Ran Ryuuren brings the group on his tour of Sa Province. They meet the two Vultures of Sa Province who are only there to pick medicinal herbs but the groups instead mistakes them for monkey demons This wasn't the first time that they pair of brothers have been mistaken for demons on this mountain and so, they has been included on the list of Koren's Latest Demon Sightings. Ko translates to "Amber". Houro Mountain Houro Mountain (峯盧山 Hourosan) is where the two Vultures of Sa Province, Shourin and Youshun, live. To be precise, they live in an area near the Summit. It is also where Ensei hides Sa Shunki in order to protect her from Sa Chuushou. Houro Mountain is one of the ten steepest mountains in Saiunkoku. Houro translates to "Black Mountain Peak". Senri Mountain Range Senri Mountain Range (千里山脈 Senrisanmyaku) is located between Sa Province and Koku Province and citizens of both Provinces have been strongly advised not to cross over these mountains. On Sa Province’s side of the Mountain is Sekiei Village and on Koku Province’s side of the Mountain is Seika Village. Senri translates to "A Thousand Miles" or a "Long Distance". Korin Korin (虎林 Korin) is a town located in Sa Province. A Prefectural Government Office is located here and Sekiei Village is within its jurisdiction. To Eigetsu first stops in Koren to inform Hei and the other officials of the strange disease’s cause and methods of prevention before travelling to Sekiei Village. The sick villagers from Sekiei Village are brought here to be operated on and when the news spreads, sick people from across the Province gather in Korin. Korin translates to "Tiger Forest". Sekiei Village Sekiei Village (石榮村 Sekieimura) is a village under the jurisdiction of Koren and is located near the Senri Mountain Range. The raw materials needed to produce Ink Stone, particularly Kuromu Ore, is produced in Sekiei Village. This village becomes the centre of the strange disease and Jasenkyou incidents. Sekiei ''translates to "Prosperity Stones". Ei Mountain '''Ei Mountain' (榮山 Eizan) is a mountain located near Sekiei Village. An intricate mine sits on top of it which was the Jasenkyou main base of operations. Kusou Village Kusou Village (九桑村 Kusōmura) is a village in Sa Province. It is one of the areas that the strange disease broke out and where some of the sick patients operated on at Korin Castle are from. Ku translates to "Nine" and Sou translates to "Mulberry Tree". Ryuusai Village Ryuusai Village (柳西邑 Ryūsaimura) is a village in Sa Province. It is one of the villages where Sa Bou committed a crime. Kusou translates to "West Weeping Willow". Renrui Cave Renrui Cave (恋涙洞 Renruidō) is a cave near the Sa Clan's Main Residence. Sa Sakujun often hides out and sulks here whenever he is in a slump. His echoing cries have caused people to believe that there is a ghost haunting the cave so the "ghost" has been included on the list of Koren's Latest Demon Sightings. Renrui translates to "Tears of Love". Chiku Spring Chiku Spring (竹泉 Chikusen) is a beautiful underground lake located inside Renrui Cave. It is believed there is a lake demon that drags people into the spring so it has been included on the list of Koren's Latest Demon Sightings. Chiku translates to "Bamboo". Ginrou Mountain Ginrou Mountain (銀狼山 Ginrōzan) is the Mountain that Ginjirou and Nan live. The villager below the mountain worship Ginjirou which is why the mountain is named after it. Ginrou translates to "Silver Wolf". Category:Locations